


Just Drive

by Girlwithaliontattoo



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Character Death, F/F, F/M, Fast and Furious story line kinda, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Racing, Undercover
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-10 22:22:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5603113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Girlwithaliontattoo/pseuds/Girlwithaliontattoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke and the Sky Crew are up and coming street racers, trying to finally make it in the racing world. Lexa is a rookie cop about to go undercover to find out who has been manufacturing and selling a new drug called Red. What happens when Lexa joins up with Clarke's crew and she starts falling for there leader. </p><p>Also, Basically Fast and Furious meets the 100. With my own take on it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I am completely new at writing. This is my first story I have ever written. So comments and thoughts are appreciated. All mistakes are my own. Also this first chapter I will admit is a little slow but i promise it will pick up, if you all like it i definitely will keep updating when I can. Let me know what you think. :) 
> 
> Also i own nothing. All characters are from the 100.

Lexa

(Beep Beep Beep) I roll over and groan as I reach to shut my alarm off. 7:30 a.m. and I feel like I just fell asleep an hour ago. I get out of bed and start putting on my jeans and t-shirt. I won't need my uniform for a few weeks while I'm undercover. Then I hear a knock at my door. I open it and i'm met by my older brother Lincoln.  
“You ready for today?” He asks. “Yes, I am ready. Maybe a little nervous. I don't want to disappoint anyone.” I pause, “I just hope I can make Anya proud. I miss her.” He looks at me with a sad smile and says “Lex, she would be so proud and you know it. You're just a rookie and the Chief already put you on a huge case. You got this. Just promise me you’ll try and be safe. Please.” I smile and give him a hug. “I’ll do my best. Now I need to go can't be late to start my first undercover case and you need to get downstairs and open up the shop so you can tattoo your art on people crazy enough to let you.”  
He just laughs and says”This coming from the girl who let me tattoo all three of her tattoos”. I smile and walk down the stairs and out the door to my car. I’m not sure whats going to happen these next few weeks but no matter what I just need to think with my head and not my heart. 

 

Clarke

“CLARKE!” I jolt awake and somehow manage not to fall out of my bed, then Octavia comes rushing in. “Good morning O, please come in I wasn't asleep or anything.” I say as I give her a death glare but it's Octavia it doesn't faze her. “Yeah sorry about that, but not really. Anyway I completely forgot to tell you but today is the day I’m getting my first tattoo!” She squeals and is just way to excited and it's barely 8 in the morning.  
But then it registers what she just said “Wait when did you decide this and did you tell Bell?” She looks at me and sits at the edge of my bed with a guilty look. “About two weeks ago I made the appointment and no i didn't tell him. But come on Clarke you know how Bellamy is. He’d say no then have me watched like a hawk for god knows how long just so I couldn't get it.”  
She pauses and looks at me and I know what she's about to ask, so before she can I say, “I won't say anything, but you will let him know after. Okay?” She leaps forward and gives me a crushing hug. “Hey you two get down here. We got bacon!” We hear Jasper yell.  
Octavia all but leaps up with force and runs out of the room and this time I do fall off the bed. “Hey princess I brought that car part you ask for and gave it to Raven an… Why are you on the floor?”  
“Oh you know just relaxing” I say and get up and look towards Finn. “Thanks for getting me that part I need it for tonight's race.” Finn all but stares at my cleavage. I roll my eyes. I forgot I was still in my pajamas. I grab a hoodie and say “I’ll meet you downstairs”  
That seemed to bring him out of his trance. “Okay princess.” He smiles and walks away. He will just never get the hint. I decide I have time and take a quick shower and change. Then get downstairs.  
“I saved you a couple pieces of bacon from those two vultures”. Monty points to Octavia and Jasper. I smile “Thank you Monty. You are my favorite.” “Wow Griffin I thought I thought I was your favorite but i see how it is bacon is more important than attaching an extra tank of NOS in your car for tonight.”  
“You’re my favorite too Raven. I can have multiple.” She just looks at me with an eyebrow raised. “Yeah whatever you say Griffin. Any way we are all set for tonight Bell and you should have no problem with the competition tonight.” Tonight is a huge race winning racer gets ten thousand dollars. And we need this win. I look around “Where is Bell anyway?”  
Just as I said that the back door opens. “I’m here princess just had to put the finishing touches to my baby.” “Your baby I do all the work if anything it's my baby and you're just my nanny.” Raven all but stares Bell down. She takes a lot of pride in her work and no one can take it from her. “Hey i help some.” He mumbles to himself but from Ravens glare you know she heard. “Anyway we should scope out the race route this morning before they set up just get a feel for it. Then we can all meet at the garage, to do some final checks on the cars.”  
I finish my breakfast and head to get my shoes on and grab my keys. “Sounds good let's head out.” Tonight will change everything and with this win we can start by doing more than just surviving.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a race and Clexa finally meet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm not sure how I feel about this chapter took me a while but here it is. Any mistakes are my own.

Lexa

For the past hour I was going over the case preparing myself. I’m just finishing up when the chief comes in. “Woods, here is the the new name you will go by, and place you will be staying at also the auto parts shop under your apartment is where you will work part time while undercover.” He hands me the file with all the information. “When you get there go into the auto parts shop and ask for Dom he will help you from there. Also you’ll be needing a car, so head down stairs and pick one. Remember you need to join that group sky crew and racing will get you noticed. Do whatever it takes to earn their leaders trust.”   
“Yes sir, I understand. I won't let you down.” I say as I grab all the files and am about to head downstairs when I turn and say “Thank you chief for this chance.” He just looks and shakes his head, “Don't thank me you earned this chance now go, Ryder is waiting downstairs for you.” With that I walk out and down to where the cars where.  
“About time you showed up. Let's hurry this up you need to be outta here in 20. Hope you know your cars.” Ryder says smirking. “Don't worry I only need ten.” I start walking down the aisles of cars. One catches my eye right away. “I want the Ford Shelby GT500. the one that's blue and has the white racing stripes.” He looks somewhat impressed. “Good one we impounded this car and it's already got all the hook ups. Four tanks of NOS, a solid rear axle, and it has all-aluminum supercharged 5.4L V8 generates up to 640 horsepower.”   
“It’s perfect, definitely will be able to go fast with this.” I smile and Ryder hands me the keys he got from the back room. “Good luck Lexa. Be safe out there. Street racers take cars and the races seriously and they can get ugly.” “I got it Ryder. Thanks for your help.” I get in the car and head to the auto parts shop.  
I park and head into the store. “Hi, welcome to Toretto Auto Parts. Do you need help with anything?” The girl at the register asks. “Yes actually I’m looking for Dom. Is he here?” She smiles and starts walking to the back door, “ Yes i’ll get him wait here.” Once she leaves I start looking around, and smile. I love being a cop but cars were my life and still are. “You must be Lexa O'Connor. I’m Dom, let me show you around.”   
After about an hour of being shown around Dom brought me upstairs to my apartment and lets me settle in. I'm about to sit when my phone buzzes. And it's a text from Ryder. ‘Race tonight. Sky crew will be there this is your chance. Find a way to get in that race. Here's the address’’  
I look at the time the race is at 9. I have two hours might as well take the car out and prepare. I grab my keys and head out. 

Clarke

The race is starting in a fifteen minutes, but we got there early to see the other two racers we will be up against. “Looks like Cage and his guys are here. I heard he is only having Emerson race so there's a newbie in the fourth spot.” Raven informs me. I look over and see a blue ford Shelby next to Emerson’s grey Mitsubishi lancer. “Who is the driver?” I ask looking at the mystery driver's car. “I’m pretty sure its that hot brunette taking with Monty and Jasper.” Raven points her out to me. I turn to look where she is pointing and I feel my jaw drop. She was wearing tight black skinny jeans and a white t-shirt with a leather jacket and black combat boots. Her hair was down hanging past her shoulders and when we made eye contact I saw the most beautiful forest green eyes I've ever seen. She smiled at me and it made my heart speed up.  
Then Raven says something to me that snaps me out of it “What was that?” I ask. “Wow princess do you need a napkin for all that drool? And I said the race is about to start get your ass in your car and win. Show Cage and his guys who the real racers are.” “Yeah you got this Clarke me and Jasper scoped out that new racer she was quiet but seems like she knows what to do and you know Emerson is going to drive dirty so just watch out. We already let Bellamy know too.”  
“Thanks you guys. Has anyone heard from O she said she would be here before it started?” I ask looking at them, then I hear someone yell, “I’m here bitches!” And of course it's Octavia walking over with a tall tattooed muscular guy. “Hey sorry i’m late by the way this is Lincoln. He did my tattoo today and also loves cars so I invited him here and back to the house after.” We all smile and greet him and for some reason he looks familiar but before I can say anything else I hear Finn yelling “Princess let's go it’s starting!” I rush over and get in my car and start it up. I always love the feeling, all this adrenaline coursing through my body. I look to my right and see Bell give me a thumbs up letting me know he was ready. Then to my left I can see Emerson looking like the smug asshole he always is. Then a guy walks in between our cars counting down from three. Once the flag is up I step on the acceleration and cut in front of Emerson to take the lead. 

Lexa

There's ten miles left and I need to figure a way to get to first or at least I need to make a huge statement. The one who introduced himself to me Emerson is in second and I’m right behind him trying to figure out how to get passed him when coming up on my left is the driver that's part of the sky crew. He passed both me and Emerson to get into second and while he did that it distracted Emerson for a second which allowed me to pass on his right. Then I’m right behind the black Dodge Challenger and I’m able to sling shot past him into second now i'm right behind the sky crew leader and I see the finish line and decide it's time to use my NOS and manage to pass the light blue Nissan GT-R. then I soon realized I used it too early when the sky leader passes me the last second to win. I stop the car and get out to see the sky crew celebrating and decide it's my chance to introduce myself.  
I'm stopped by a boy with brown long floppy hair. “Hi i'm Finn nice race. So I heard you were new and wanted to come by and introduce myself and welcome you to Polis.” He says and holds his hand out. I stop and stare at him and I don't know why but something about his smug face makes me want to punch him, but I smile and shake his outstretched hand. “Hi i'm Lexa and thanks. I was just on my way over to congratulate the winning racer.” He just looks at me and is hesitant like he doesn't trust me all of a sudden. “Alright follow me I’m with them.” We walk over then I recognize someone. It's my brother and he looks just as shocked as me but knows I should be undercover so hopefully he doesn't say anything. Finn introducing me, “Hey guys this is Lexa the racer who almost got passed our princess.” I look around recognize the two boys Jasper and Monty I met before then there's a girl next to Lincoln who introduces herself as Octavia and thankfully Lincoln asks like we haven't met before and goes along with introducing himself.   
Then next to Octavia is the other racer I managed to pass and he looks at me and says, “I’m Bellamy that was an awesome race you're pretty good I'm shocked I was beat by a newbie but next time you won't be so lucky.” Then a girl with tanned skin comes up behind him and hugs him, “Oh Bell it's okay to be upset, but don't worry now we get to celebrate and drink all that sadness of you losing and the happiness of Griffin here winning. By the way I’m Raven this teams gift from god and also their mechanic.” I smile and greet them all then I look over to see Finn and the driver who won talking quietly, then Raven yells, “Hey Griffin come here there's someone who is here to congratulate you.” Then I look over to see a pair of blue eyes staring and walking over to me. I couldn't help but look her up and down she was wearing dark blue jeans with high tops and a light blue v-neck t-shirt. Here blonde hair resting on her shoulders. I hold out my hand as she comes by me, “Hi I’m Lexa the driver who almost had you.” I say smiling. She shakes it then I hear her voice. “I’m Clarke and you never had me.” She winks and walks to collect her winnings. And I realize that this might be a lot harder than I thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good? Bad? Let me know what you guys think.  
> Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and Lexa are cute. Finn is an asshat. and Octavia is dramatic and I love her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is longer then the past ones because i prob wont be able to post for a few days cause i'm going back to work but hopefully I can post something by Thursday or Friday. Also next chapter will be my first shot at angst so basically the story will be picking up in speed just a little.

Lexa

As I am staring in the direction that Clarke went I hear someone clear their throat behind me. I turn around and see Finn. “So it was nice meeting you but we all gotta go maybe we will see you around some..” He was then cut off by Raven. “Wait why don't you come back to Griffins place and celebrate with us.” I look back at Finn who looks pretty pissed and I can't help but smile a little at that. “Yeah sure I’d like that. Is it okay with Clarke though if I just show up?” Then Raven just gives me a sly smirk. “Oh I think it's definitely okay if you come.” Finn mumbles as he walks past us. “Fuck this”. “Just ignore him, he is always a little sassy. Give me your cell.” I hand Raven my cell and she is adding her number to my phone, then hands it back. “I texted myself and I’ll text you the address. Well see you there.”  
She says and we all part and as I’m walking back to my car I notice two figures in an ally way. So I decide I have time and sneak over to see if anything is going on. Then I hear the voice of Finn. “I sold all 35 doses of Red tonight just like you asked.” Then I see a man I don't recognize give him money and says, “Good, no one suspects you right?”. “No they were all too busy with the race. And I know I’ll be able to convince my some of my group to help out once the testing phase is complete.”  
The other man nods his head and with a serious expression says “You better hope you can trust that team of yours because if they rat us out I have my ways to make them and you pay.” Finn now looks a little nervous “Of Course Cage I will only ask the ones who I know won't rat you out. Trust me.” Cage I’ve heard that name before. I need to contact Ryder and have a background check on this guy. So before anyone can catch me I walk back to my car and call Ryder. He picks up right away. “You rang?”  
“Yeah I think I have some new information”. I tell Ryder everything then head over to the address Raven sent me. The whole drive over all I thought was that I need to close this case before anything happens to Clarke and her friends.

Clarke 

“Here’s to our Princess for kicking ass in tonight's race.” Then everyone cheers and takes their drinks. “Thanks O.” I smile and take a drink. “That was a great race Princess I thought I could pass you but then Lexa just flew passed me. She’s good and isn't in a group with anyone.” Then Raven adds “Yeah Bell that's right. I think we should totally have her join us. When she gets her ask her Clarke” I choke on my beer not sure if I heard her right. “Wait what do you mean ‘When she gets here’.” She comes over to pat me on the back “Don't worry I just told her she should come help us celebrate. She has no idea that you're in love with her… not yet anyway.”  
“I can't believe you didn't tell me..” Then we hear someone at the door. “Oh that's her answer it Clarke”. Somehow I forgot how nervous I was and walk to the door. Okay I might have rushed a little and stumbled but I caught myself. I hear Raven and Bellamy laugh in the background. I open the door and don't realize I’ve holding my breath and staring till she clears her throat, “Hey, your friend Raven invited me hope that's okay.” What is this girl doing to me. “Oh yeah sure of course. Um come in we're all in the living room.” I smile and let her walk past me. I shut the door and follow her into the other room. I walk up next to her and ask. “Would you like a beer?” She nods “Yeah a beer would be great. Thanks”. I walk past everyone and into the kitchen. I really need to stop being nervous and she’s only a girl. A super beautiful girl who makes me forget to breathe but still just a girl.

Lexa

As I watch Clarke walk away I look around the room. I notice Monty and Jasper sitting closer to the TV playing some racing game. Then on the opposite side on the love seat I see Octavia with Lincoln talking and it's been awhile since my brother has opened up. And seeing him smile and be happy makes me realize now my brother is in the middle of all this and by the quick glance he gives me I realize he knows it too. Then I hear Bellamy call me over to sit with him and Raven. We start talking about the race and cars and I realize how easy the conversations flows. I turn my head when I feel a tap on my shoulder and someone sits next to me.  
“Sorry this is all we have hope you don't mind.” And she hands me the beer. “Thanks this is great.” I take a sip then ask, “So this is your place, you live here alone?” “Yeah it's mine my parents left it to me after they passed, but Octavia has a room upstairs and Bellamy has the whole basement it's like a little apartment.” She has a sad smiles almost like she is remember a memory. And I know how she feels losing the people closest to you. I don't want to pry if she wants to talk about it she will do it on her own time. So I just settle with saying “That’s really great you let them stay here with you I can already see you close with them.” She nods “Yeah there all my family and all I have left we protect each other and look out for one another. I trust them all.” And with that I can't help but feel like I was just kicked in the stomach. I know it's my job but I also know I’m lying to them about who I am and why I’m truly there. Then I think of Finn and it makes my blood boil. Clarke must realize something is wrong cause she ask, “Are you okay?” and before she can say anything else I get up and say “Yeah I just need some air”.  
She nods and tells me out through the kitchen is the deck. So I walk passed everyone and take a quick glance at Lincoln, as I pass and can tell he knows something is up but I’ll have to make a mental note and talk with him alone sometime.  
I’m only outside for about ten minutes when I hear the doors behind me open and close. Then Clarke sits next to me on the steps and hands me another beer.“Thought you might want another one.” I smile and thank her. Then we just sit there for awhile in a comfortable silence just looking up at the stars. 

Clarke 

We were sitting there for probably sitting in silence for about fifteen minutes til Lexa broke the silence. “Have you ever wondered what life would be like up in the sky?” I can't help but smile. She ask so seriously but the expression on her face is so soft and I can't help to think how beautiful she looks. Then I realize that, again I’m starting and she was waiting for me to answer. “I don't think I have but honestly if I did live up there I'd miss the ground to much. Pretty sure you can't race in the sky.” Then she laughs and I think that just became my favorite sound. I also realize that I’m becoming super corny but can't help to even care, but I definitely am not telling any of this to Raven or Octavia. I wouldn't hear the end of it. After that our conversation just starts to flow and we talk about anything and everything. Before we know it we have been outside for two and a half hours when Raven comes out to say everyone's going to head home. So we get up and go in to say goodnight to everyone.  
Monty and Jasper left first saying that they will be over tomorrow night with a new batch of there moonshine. We all groan internally and the both of them just laugh. Then Lincoln leaves I didn't get to talk with him too much he was quiet and shy the exact opposite of O but I can tell how happy she was with him. I do notice the quick glance that Lincoln gives Lexa though and I start to realize maybe they know each other they do kinda look alike but why would they act like they didn’t know each other. I should probably ask her later about it. When Lincoln leaves O says goodnight to me and Lexa and starts heading upstairs then I notice Raven and Bellamy are already gone. Then O says, “Yeah by the way Raven and Bell are already downstairs. They are finally putting an end to all that sexual tension.” As if on cue we hear a moan from downstairs. Octavia runs dramatically all the way upstairs yelling about her virgin ears. I just roll my eyes and laugh I should be used to her comments by now. I look over to Lexa who looks slightly amused and a little uncomfortable. “That’s probably my cue to get going.” She Laughs. And I smile at her and walk her to the door.  
We both stand outside not wanting the night to end, but I also remember what Raven said about having Lexa join our crew. “Hey Lexa I wanted to know..maybe if you want to..” I pause looking up at her. She looks at me and nods waiting for me to finish. “...join our..” “Hey Clarke.”  
I look over to see Finn walking up the pathway to my door “Finn what are you doing here? It's late and I thought you weren't feeling well.” I look between Lexa and Finn now and realize the tension. Finn of course had to show up now right before I can ask Lexa to join us. “I needed to talk to you.. alone though.” I look at Lexa and if looks could kill Finn would be 6 feet under. “I was just leaving anyway. I’ll see you around Clarke.” Lexa starts walking away and passes Finn before I can even say anything. I really don't want her to leave but I can see something going on between her and Finn and understand why she wants to leave. Finn can be an asshat sometimes. “What is so important you couldn't wait til the morning?”  
“Why was she still here? You know nothing about her and I feel she is hiding something.”  
“Is that really why you came here to talk about Lexa. And beside you don't know her at all. We all just met her tonight and so far she seems pretty cool to me and everyone else. So what's your problem with her? I saw the look you gave her just before.” Finn just looks at me in shock like I just betrayed him somehow. “I just don't trust her and neither should you. She could be a spy for the mountain men or and ex-con. Maybe I can dig around her past see if I can find anything that way..” I can't take his rambling and accusations of Lexa anymore “NO! Just stop Finn. She hasn't done anything wrong. If that's all you wanted to talk about then leave i’m tired and were all meeting at Ravens garage tomorrow. Just go home and get some sleep and leave Lexa alone.” I say and walk inside. I just lock the door and head upstairs. “Hey I heard you shout everything okay.” I see Octavia poking her head out her bedroom door. “Yeah. Just Finn. He has something against Lexa apparently and I don't know why.” Octavia just looks at me and smiles “Why are you smiling like that?” I say as I walk into my room. She walks up and leans on the frame of my door. “You like her don't you?” I sit on my bed and look back at her “Yeah she’s a great racer and honestly I feel we would benefit from having her on the team. I was about to ask her to join until Finn showed up. Don’t you agree with her join though?”  
“Sure I feel like we would totally be able to join and win more racers with her and she seems like a cool chick but honestly we both know you want to benefit from her a whole other way.” She does a very crude and sexual gesture with her hands and tongue. I grab a pillow and throw it at her. “Oh my god O. One that's not what I meant and two I barely know her and three she might not even be into girls.” “HA! but you hope she is and have thought about her in that way. That settles it invite her to Ravens tomorrow. Give me your phone I’ll text her for you.” Just as Octavia said that I realized I didn't get her number. “Shit I didn't ask her for her number. Ugh I’m and idiot.” Then I see Octavia texting someone. “Who did you just text just now at 3 in the morning.” She just smiles at me and walks back towards the door. “Raven, she has your girls number. I told her that when she has a moment to text you Lexa’s number and you can ask her yourself. I know you're welcome I am the best. Goodnight Princess.” I relax knowing someone had her number “Thanks O but she's not my girl. Talk to you in the morning” With that I change and get ready for bed thinking about a certain brunette with forest green eyes. 

Lexa

Linc(3:15 am): Hey I didn't blow your cover if that's what you were worried about tonight

Lexa (3:17 a.m): I never thought you did Lincoln. Thanks for going along with it though. I think Clarke caught one of our glances to each other. We need a story to explain how we might know one another if she asks.

Linc (3:21 a.m.): Well I can just say we meet when I did your tattoos. It's half the truth. I already feel like shit for lying to Octavia I like her a lot Lex.

Lexa (3:25 a.m.): Okay that’s good and i know I’m sorry but you can tell her everything when this is all over and put the blame on me. I have a lead I can't say anything more but I'm hoping this won’t take long.

Linc (3:27 a.m.): Okay I trust you just don’t do anything stupid

Linc (3:28 a.m.): Btw you and Clarke? 

Lexa (3:30 a.m.): me and Clarke nothing. good night. go to sleep Lincoln.

Linc (3:32 a.m.): wow okay well good night Commander Sassy

I look at my last text and shake my head and laugh. My brother always has been able to make me laugh even after I gets in a bad mood. I came back to my apartment frustrated that Finn interrupted Clarke and I. I wonder what she was going to ask me. Memories of the night start popping up in my head. How every time Clarke laughed and talked so animatly about her passions for racing and how I even found out about her hobby for art and helping people out. It's been so long since I allowed myself to be open and be myself with someone. As I lay in bed I hear my phone buzz and roll my eyes thinking it was Lincoln again. I look and it's an unknown number.

Unknown (3:50 a.m.): Hey Lexa its Clarke I got your number from Raven and I just wanted to invite you to Ravens garage tomorrow around 2. 

I can’t stop my heart from speeding up or the smile I have on my face when i see who the text is from.

Lexa (3:52 a.m.): Hey yeah I’ll be there just text me the address.

Clarke (3:53 a.m.): Great here it is 100 Arker Ave. its just a couple blocks from my house

Clarke (3:54 a.m.): I’m heading to bed but I’ll see you tomorrow. good night !

Lexa (3:56 a.m.): awesome yeah def cant wait to see you. night :)

My mouth hangs open when I realized what I just sent. Oh sweet baby jesus I can't believe I just sent that. I’m about to turn off my phone and I think about never leaving this room again when I get another text.

Clarke (3:59 a.m.): Can't wait to see you too :)

That last text makes me feel butterflies in my stomach which is weird cause I’m totally not one for these types of feelings, but when it comes to Clarke I might just welcome every feeling that I get with her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So thoughts anyone. :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *we have a Time skip* Everyone loves each other. Clarke and Lexa move forward in their relationship. And everyone's happy.... but will that last?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly re-wrote this three times. I had a lot of ideas and wanted so much to happen so I hope its not too confusing. I know I said angst but I held off a little on that but I added some smut. First time writing it sooo not even sure if its good but I hope is....Enjoy!
> 
> All mistakes are my own.

Chapter 4  
*Two weeks later*

Lexa 

It’s been two weeks and still nothing on Cage or his connection to Red. Even though I was having no luck with my actual assignment I was getting closer to everyone in the Ark crew. I was always a bit of a loner as a kid not having many friends but being here has changed my whole outlook on life. I watched them and they were a family. And they welcomed me with open arms. Three days ago I was ask to even be apart of there crew. I felt accepted and just for a minute I got to pretend it was real, like this is who I was. Then reality hits me at it’s all fake. I’m a cop, undercover, trying to get information from this group of people who so far, know nothing. I’m just using them.  
Four days ago I had a thought and ask Lincoln to meet up with me. It was dangerous and I didn’t want to ask but the longer I wait the more in danger Clarke and her crew become. We met at the apartment I’m staying at. I tell him everything I know from Red to Cage and Finn. He seems just as concerned. He and Octavia have grown very close this past two weeks. I knew he would say yes to this plan but asking him was harder than I thought, he is my brother and he can get hurt, this is a huge risk. I asked him anyway knowing the dangers. He was to get close with Finn have him trust him and maybe he can learn about Red. He didn’t hesitate to say yes. It’s my job I felt like a failure for asking for help but I couldn't do this alone. So since we talked Lincoln has been getting close to Finn. Pretending to like him and be his friend. To get Finn to trust him. I just hope this works.

~~~~~~~~~~~~  
It’s Friday late afternoon and tonight we’re having a party at Raven’s. Jasper suggested it because Lincoln and I were finally in the group and he said we should celebrate us as new members. Honestly I think he just wants an excuse to drink. So Raven asked me and Clarke to come by earlier to help set up once we helped her out we went to her garage under her apartment and she was looking under the hood of my car while Clarke was working under her car on the other car lift Raven had. 

“..so that should help you get more speed when going around sharp turns.” Raven was talking to me about what she was fixing for me but as hard as I tried to listen, I couldn't stop stealing glances towards a certain blonde on the other side of the garage, so I was quite distracted. I know I should be concentrating on the case but Clarke has been on my mind constantly and sometimes I forget why I’m really there. Every time I look up our eyes seem to meet and I can't help but think how cute Clarke is when she tries to hide her blush. Then I hear Ravens voice break me out of the trance I was in. “Yo Lexa you listening?” I quickly look back to her but she already caught on to what I was doing. Raven just rolls her eyes “Oh my god, I can’t take it anymore you two are way too gross with the heart eyes you two send to each other.” I just look anywhere but her to control the blush I feel coming but I fail. “We all know you totally want the Princess. Just ask her out she will totally say yes. I’ll even help you out.” Then I’m about to ask what she means until she yells “Hey princess come here Lexa here needs to ask you something. It’s super important.” Oh shit I don't know if I am ready. I could take on a guy with a gun pointed at me and not break a sweat. But this right now is making me nervous and I don't do nervous. What if she says no I don't know if I can do this.  
Before I can even think of what to say Clarke is already right in front of me two feet away. “You needed to ask me something?” She says looking at me and smiling with that perfect smile of hers. “Yeah ..um I was wondering if...” I pause and she looks at me curious and nods for me to finish. “Well maybe if you want. You don't have to though I just thought..”  
“Oh sweet baby jesus! You are hopeless and this is killing me. She wants to take you out on a date Clarke.” I just look at Raven and I was in so much shock I didn't hear Clarke speak. “What?”  
“I said I’d love to go on a date with you.” I can’t help but smile and I’m too focused on Clarke to care about Raven smiling and mumbling something about ‘commander heart eyes ’ or something. I realized I haven't said anything yet “Are you free tomorrow night?” I say hopefully not sounding too desperate. “Yeah, pick me up say around 7?”  
“Yeah sounds good…” I'm about to say more when Finn shows up. “What sounds good?”  
Then Raven just cuts in and says “Lexa here is taking Clarke on a date tomorrow night. Finally gunna get laid. It's been too long princess.” At that Clarke and I both turn red but not as red as Finn gets. He looks like he is about to explode. Raven is just laughing at our embarrassment then continues working on the car. “Seriously Raven you have like no chill.” Clarke just looks at me and signals with her hands to follow her car on the other side of the garage.  
I’m too focused on following Clarke to realize Finn stomping back to his car to leave. ”Sorry about Raven she has no filter sometimes. Actually all the time.”I just shake my head. “It's fine but I just hope you know I don't like expect that but not unless you did but I never did not that i don’t want to cause I would but…” I’m cut off by her lips on mine. I freeze not expecting it but then immediately kiss back. And our lips move in sync. It wasn’t what I was expecting. It was so much more. I finally felt whole. And I knew I wanted, needed more.

Clarke

Kissing Lexa was like coming home. I never thought feelings like this were real. Just when it was starting to heat up we hear someone clear their throat. We pull away to see Octavia, Raven, Bellamy, and Lincoln staring at us. “You guys couldn't wait five minutes to jump each other?” Octavia says as the other three just smile and make there own side comments then they all walk up stairs to Raven apartment. I then turn back to Lexa who just looks at me with wanting eyes and it sends a shiver down my back. “We should probably go up too”. I turn to walk away and I get a few feet ahead when I’m spun around and Lexa’s lips on back on mine. And her confidence right now is making heat rise in my core, this Lexa was so different from the one before and learning Lexa has this primal instinct to dominate right now is making me wish we did this way sooner. Before I know it my back hits the side of Lexa’s car. I moan into the kiss then feel her tongue swipe across my bottom lip demanding for entrance and I don't hesitate to let her in. At some point during the kiss Lexa’s right leg gets in between both of mine and when she brings it to my center all I can think about is how that’s not enough.  
Then she moves to my lips to my jaw then to my neck. At this point I can feel the wetness and know my underwear is ruined. “Lex...please..”my breathing is getting heavier and I know I won’t last long if she keeps this up. And then I feel her hand under my shirt go up and goes under my bra and I moan when her fingers meet my hardened nipple. “Fuckkk...Lexa..” She keeps applying pressure with her knee and I need more. “I..need ..you”. I feel her smile against my neck. “What do you need me to do Clarke” I can hear the teasing tone in her voice and any other time I’d let her take her time but I’m way too close and I want her to touch me. “I...need your...fingers inside..me” I say then her lips on back on mine and her hands are unbuttoning my jeans. She slips her hand in my pants and underwear. Then she starts pumping two fingers in and out of me. “You feel so amazing Clarke. I love how wet you are for me.” I can’t even speak at this point and I can feel myself tightening around her fingers. “Let go Clarke” Then she uses her thumb and when she rubs my clit I cum hard. “Oh Fuckkk!” If it wasn't for Lexa using her other hand to hold me up I’d fall to my floor. After I come down from my orgasm she slips her fingers out and I watch with my mouth hanging open as she brings her fingers to her mouth and sucks them clean.  
And I can't take it I kiss her hard and when our tongues meet I can taste myself on her tongue. We both moan into the kiss. I break the kiss and grab her hand without saying anything I drag her to the back room in the garage. And push her down on the couch that’s in there. I smile and start taking her pants off “Your turn”. It doesn’t take long til she was moaning my name. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A half hour later we get upstairs holding hands and smiling at each other when we both get looks from everyone. Raven jumps up and points at Bellamy and Octavia. “HA! You two owe me twenty bucks each.” My head snaps to Raven. “What the hell?! What were you betting on.” They all have that ‘you know what’ look on their faces. O looks at us and crosses her arms “You two couldn't wait til after the first date to sleep together.” I can’t help but blush. Of course my friends would bet on my sex life. I really need new friends. I look back at Lexa and pull her into the kitchen. “Sorry about them. I had no idea they were doing that.” She just shrugs it off “It’s fine. Isn't that what our family is for to drive us crazy.” When she says that I get this feeling and smile cause she said our and I know we have only know each other two weeks but I can tell I’m already falling hard for Lexa O'Connor. 

 

Lexa

Were all sitting around drinking and talking when Bellamy stands up and says. “I want to make a toast.” Everyone then looks at him. “I want to welcome Lexa and Lincoln officially to the sky crew. This past week has made me realize something. Before you two joined us we were always missing something. I always thought our family was complete. We didn't need anyone else. Then you two show up and bring your own uniqueness to the group.” He pauses and I look around and see Octavia and Lincoln cuddling each other on the couch smiling and Jasper and Monty sit on the floor with tears in their eyes. Raven is sitting next to wear Bellamy was standing and you can see the love she has for him in her eyes. Then my attention is on Clarke next to me we are on the other couch her hand in mine our fingers laced together. And I can’t help but smile at her and she smiles back. And rest her head on my shoulders. Then I hear Bellamy finish “What I’m trying to say is thank you for everything you both made this family more complete. And there's nothing I love more than my family.” And we all raise our glasses and cheers. Everyone takes a drink and as I drink mine I feel guilt eating at me and I take a glance at my brother and can tell he feels the same. And I hate it. It’s my fault he deserve better than what I have done to him.  
Soon after I notice he gets a text then stands up “I forgot something in my car I’ll be right back.” He says quickly to all of us and gives Octavia a quick kiss. No one else notices but I see the look in his eye that something is up. He leaves and after a few minutes of waiting I decide to go see what is happening. So I excuse myself and walk down the stairs and go outside. I look over to the street and see Lincoln knocked out and gagged. He was being dragged into a van by two huge men. Then i hear the voice in my head ‘This is your fault. He will die now because of you. I panic, I go to run and try to help my brother and I don’t see the third man off to the side and as I get closer something hits the back of my head and then everything goes black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that happened...What do you think?


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke is in trouble and everyone learns who Lexa really is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow.. well finally tree months later and this is up. Sorry life got in the way plus school but since The 100 ended for me after 3X07 I will try and update more. Still heart broken and sad and mad about it but when I pretend that ending never happened and think Lexa is still alive I am happy also all these fanfics help too seriously so many amazing stories I love them all :D!!!! Anyway this is basically a filler chapter and its kind of short cause from here on out shit goes down. Let me know what you think. 
> 
> Also sorry for any mistakes cause knowing me there is definitely some in here.

Clarke 

When I watch Lexa walk out the door, I get this gut feeling like something isn’t right. So right then I decided to follow her outside. I just wanted to see why she was up in a rush, she looked a little nervous too. As I get outside I see a man hit Lexa in the back of her head and a knocked out Lincoln being put in the back of a van. I run over to him and try to hit him as hard as I could before he dragged Lexa into the van. “Let her go you son of a bitch!” He gets knocked back when my fist connects with his face.Then another man comes out and wraps himself around me “Emerson leave the brunette lets take the blonde. She seems perfect for what Cage has planned”. I try to fight him but can't get out of his grasp then both men have me and drag me into the van. I start yelling for help thinking maybe one of my friends could hear but then they gag me and put a bag over my head. The last thing I see is Lexa lying lifeless on the ground. 

Lexa

“Lexa….” I finally open my eyes and try to focus on the figure looking down at me. “Guys! she's waking up!” It’s Monty and he looks like he’s about to cry. “Monty what happened? Why does my head….” Then it all comes back to me. “Shit they took Lincoln, we got to go after them!” I rush to stand and realize that is a bad idea. “Woah Lexa slow down you might have a concussion.” Bellamy helps me stand till I regain my balance. I look around and notice Clarke isn't with them. “Where’s Clarke?” Everyone looks concerned and angry. Raven is the first to speak. “They took her too. We heard her yelling at someone and we all rushed out but we were too late. They drove off. Plus they fucked with all our cars, it’s gunna take me at least two days to fix everything.” They took her. This is my fault. They might die because I couldn't be the cop i’m supposed to be and solve this on my own. “I...I don't know what to do. This is all my fault.” I fall to my knees. Octavia crouches down next to me “What do you mean this is your fault?” Before I can speak Finn shows up and I see red. I get up and run off to him and punch him as hard as I could “You son of a bitch! Where are they? What did you do?” I feel Jasper and Bellamy pull me off of him before I beat him to death. “WHAT I DID?” He gets up wiping the blood dripping from his nose. “I did nothing. Except find out who and why you're really here. I did what I had to do for Clarke. She doesn't know who she accepted in this group. You and Lincoln would have destroyed everything!”  
“What is he talking about Lexa?” Bellamy asks me. I turn and see Octavia and the rest of a group for an answer. “Yeah Lexa, tell them that how you and Lincoln are cops!” I see them all look at me with angry and confusing eyes. “Wait. Hold up your a fucken cop. But I...What the fuck Lexa!?” Raven comes up and shoves me. “I can explain. Yes, I am a cop but Lincoln is not. He’s my brother and..” I look up to meet Octavia’s gaze and she shakes her head. “No. No Lincoln wouldn't lie like that to me!” I see the anger building up and she looks ready to punch me. “He lied to protect me. None of this was ever meant to happen. I was sent undercover to find and stop the production of the drug Red. Information I was giving said you all were linked to it but I found out that information was wrong. I found out Finn is working on selling it with the mountain men.” I turn and face him. “You know where they took Lincoln and Clarke. And you will tell me.”  
“Wait they took Clarke!? No they said they would take you and Lincoln I gave them the descriptions. Shit! This wasn't supposed to happen they should have you not her!” Bellamy steps in before Finn gets to close. “Wait let me understand this. Lexa is a cop looking for makers of Red, Lincoln is her brother and you went behind all of our backs and started working with the mountain men after Clarke told you no. Finn how could you sell them that formula?!” I looked at him when he said that and it clicks. They created the drug Red. 

Clarke 

I wake up and find myself in a cage. As I look around trying to see if I can find a way out I hear a groan in the cage next to mine.  
“Lincoln!” He looks back at me and I think he is registering what had happened.  
“Clarke? What happened? Where are we?” He looks around and I see a hint of panic in his eyes. “I’m not sure. But Cage had his crew kidnapped us. Why would they do this?” I look at Lincoln and can sense he knows something. “Clarke I need to tell you something.” He looks at me with a guilty expression. I can already tell I am not going to like this. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Clarke…. I’m so sorry we kept all this from you guys. I just wanted to help my sister.” I stopped listening after he told me Lexa was actually a cop. How could she lie to us. To me. So many thoughts go through my mind. Betrayal is all that goes through my mind. But right now I need to focus on a way to escape. Lincoln is still talking fast and trying to get everything out. But he needs to stop I don't want to hear it anymore.  
“Stop! Just stop talking. Right now we need to figure out how to get out of here. Do you see anything that can help us escape.”  
He looks around and just shakes his head. Before I can say anything we hear a door open.  
“Good you’re both awake. That means we can get started.” I turn to see Cage with an evil smile on his face and Emerson next to him. Cage hands Emerson a case and has him walk over to a table. Emerson opens it and pulls out a syringe with a red liquid in it. “So who wants to go first?”

**Author's Note:**

> So here it is. Any comments or thoughts will be helpful. Also if you want to ever give me ideas or anything you can also message me on my tumblr at girlwithaliontattoo15.tumblr.com


End file.
